drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Satine Whyre
Satine Whyre Character Name : Satine Whyre Email address : kristenowens (at) retravision.com.au Division : Freelanders Age : 23 Height : 5' 4" Weight : about 110 pounds Physical Description : Quite petite and slim, Satine has long blonde hair, which she keeps in tiny braids, and blue eyes. Being an acrobat, she is quite athletic and flexible, and is awfully graceful in her movements. She has several small scars marring her body, one across her brow, and several on her hands and arms, from various scuffles over the span of her life. Place of Birth/Raising Satine was the daughter of a prostitute and a minstrel, and travelled all over Rand land with her father. She is unsure of her mother's origin, but her father was originally from Tarabon, and she has since adopted their fashions (hence hair braids with little beads) Character History : Her mother didn't wish to give up her "lucrative" career simply to raise a child, hence she was cared for by her father. Her childhood was quite happy, if not overly stable, as father and daughter travelled from town to town, performing at various taverns. One of the first things she was taught was how to charm a person, while quietly emptying their pockets. This was something she was adept at from a young age, using her childish charm to distract people and pilfer from them. As she got older, her father taught her to play the flute, and juggle, but she much preferred dancing. She showed such flair and grace for dancing, that she was soon added to her father's act, dancing atop tables as he played and sang. Her few attempts at singing herself were painful to say the least, so she stuck to her dancing. Travelling through Baerlon in Andor, they became friends with a gleeman, who taught Satine some acrobatic tricks. She took to these like a duck to water, her natural flexibility and skill with dancing making her entrancing to watch. She practised her newly found skills often, loving them more than dancing. In another town, she came across Simon Jornin, and his travelling circus. Immediately she felt she had found her home with the mismatched group, and asked to join. Her father was a little disappointed to see her ago, but grudgingly sought out the ring master and arranged for her to audition. Wowing him with her act, she was asked to join the group. Bidding her father a fond farewell, she travelled on with the group. Gradually adding to her act, she experimented with the high wire, and the flying trapeze, though her first love was always dancing, and for an extra coin or two, could be persuaded to do private dance performances for "honoured guests". She has been with the show ever since. Satine is sometimes boisterous, and despite her grace and feminine charms, can be quite tom-boyish due to the very little female influence in her life. She understood that her charms could always be used for her own advantage, and doesn't hesitate to do so for a few extra coins. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios